


ADoriBull - 365 Day Prompt Challange

by Graceaphine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: 365 days in a couple's love life.<br/>Pairings: Dorian Pavus/Iron Bull (Of course)<br/>Warnings: M/M, G/G, sexual themes, swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> I will not be doing the beginning of their romance how it is in the game for the sake of originality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull and Dorian have feelings for each other and when pushed to do so by their friends Graceaphine, Jessica and Krem, they confess to each other during the New Years party. How will the other react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Confession  
> Day - 31st of December.

Chapter One – Admitting Their True Feelings  
Prompt: Confession

Dorian sighed, feeling quite frustrated for an unexpected reason. That damn Quinari! For some reason, Dorian could not stop thinking about the Quinari and it had been bothering him all day. 

There were so many reasons as to why Dorian and The Iron Bull did not get along.

1\. Bull was a Quinari and Dorian was a ‘Vint. If anyone did not know about the wars between Tevinter and the Quinari then they’ve obviously been living under a rock their whole lives.  
2\. Bull hardly ever, if ever, bathed. A trait of his Dorian was disgusted of.  
3\. Bull walked around shirtless all day. Another thing that got under Dorian’s skin. Whenever someone would have a conversation with the Bull, when trying to look at him, all they would see would be his… ‘Chest’.  
4\. Dorian also hated that ‘thing’ Bull wore as his pants. To Dorian, it looked like something that was made as part of a clown’s costume.  
5\. Similar to how Dorian didn’t like Bull’s choice of clothing, Bull was always commenting about how Dorian’s clothing was too ‘fancy’.  
6\. Dorian found Bull extremely vulgar.  
7\. Bull found Dorian stuck up and uptight.

There were about a million other reasons as well but all Dorian could seem to think about was that damn Quinari and the way he would wear that smug smirk, as if he could see right through Dorian. The most infuriating thing about the Quinari was…Dorian had a crush on him.

Dorian knew that it was ridiculous and unexplained but it was one of those feelings that one gets although they don’t know why. Dorian knew it was wrong, especially because Bull showed no interest in him but either way, Dorian had a crush on The Iron Bull and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

 

Bull was at the bar with Krem and the charges. Usually, he would be chatting nonstop but this time he hadn’t even finished a quarter of his first cup. Krem was even five cups ahead of him, usually Krem would pass out at this point and Bull would be a dozen cups ahead of him. The reason for distance was Dorian. 

That smug, cute and ridiculously handsome Mage. Bull grunted as the thought of Dorian’s smart and sarcastic remarks. He also couldn’t help but think about how the Mage’s hips moved side to side in a sexy manner, whenever he was walking or running. 

Krem seemed to have noticed Bull’s distantness. Krem gently placed a hand on Bull’s shoulder, “You okay, Chief?” he asked.

Bull grunted and looked away from Krem, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Bull lied.

“It’s about that Mage again, isn’t it?” Krem asked.

Bull’s silence was enough of an answer for Krem. “Listen Chief, you know I think Tevinter is a shit hole but not everything from there is shit.” Krem said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bull lied, again.

“You and I both know this is about Dorian.” Krem said, causing the Bull’s cheeks to glow bright red.

“If you really want him, go for it. It’s best to do it now rather than later and you’d never forgive yourself if you lost your opportunity.” Krem continued.

Bull’s expression and posture made it seem like Krem’s words had no effect on the Bull however, in reality, Krem’s words had stuck with Bull for the rest of the day. 

 

Later, that evening, Dorian was in the library, pretending to be reading a book, although he was really thinking of The Iron Bull. Dorian heard someone sneak up behind him and place their hands over his eyes. “Guess who!” said a familiar, cheery voice.

“I’m in complete confusion as to who this could be.” Dorian said sarcastically. 

“A space alien!” the voice replied, playfully.

“Surely this space alien wouldn’t kill someone as handsome as me?” Dorian said, playfully.

The voice giggles before saying, “You silly, the space alien doesn’t want to kill anyone, the space alien wants to have a dance party!” 

The person removes their hands from Dorian’s eyes to hug him around the shoulders. Dorian chuckles as the person reveals themselves to be Graceaphine. 

“This is one of the reasons why you’re my best friend.” Graceaphine said with a smirk.

 

Dorian smirked as well, “Would another be the fact that I’m ridiculously good looking?” he replied.  
Graceaphine rolled her eyes playfully, “And you have an enormous ego.” she said.

“Well could you blame me? I am, as I said before, ridiculously good looking.” Dorian said.

Graceaphine and Dorian both laughed as Graceaphine sat on one of the armrests of the chair Dorian was sitting in. Graceaphine was wearing formal wear and she had her hair styled. Graceaphine pulled out a small mirror and started doing her lipstick. While doing it, she tried to say something but it ended up sounding like an impersonation of a zombie. Dorian had known Graceaphine long enough to know when she was actually trying to say something and when she was just babbling a random word or sentence, usually something to do with potatoes or her hatred for bananas. “Josephine organized a party this evening to welcome the New Year?” Dorian asked, doing his best to translate ‘Grace-Doing-Her-Lipstick-And-Trying-To-Speak’ to English. 

Graceaphine nodded in response. Once she was done with her lipstick she said, “You’re getting good at translating ‘Grace-Doing-Her-Lipstick-And-Trying-To-Speak’.” 

Dorian chuckled in response, “And you’re getting better at not getting the lipstick everywhere while trying to talk.” he replied, smirking.

Graceaphine rolled her eyes for the second time in the past few minutes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” she replied before adding, “Will you be attending the party tonight?” she asked.

“Bull will be there.” Graceaphine added with a smirk.

Dorian’s face became bright red, “W-Why would the f-fact that B-Bull is attending b-be any of my interest?” Dorian said, trying not to sound interested but failing.

“I see the way you look at him while he’s off doing his thing. I know you want his thing.” Graceaphine replied, smirking more.

Dorian’s blush became a darker shade, “That’s completely false!” he lies.

“Sure it is. If you do have a crush on him though, it’s best to tell him now before it’s too late.” Graceaphine said before hopping off the armrest.

“Anyways, I’m going to go find Cullen. I wanna make out with him before the party starts!” Graceaphine said before speeding down the stairs to find the commander.

Dorian slumped back in his chair, ‘Of all the people, why did I have to have a crush on Bull?’ he wondered to himself. 

 

“No.” Bull said sternly. 

Jessica had been trying to convince Bull to come to this party Josephine planned to welcome the New Year. Knowing Josephine, it either had something to do with dolls or was a tea party, or both. Jessica paused, trying to think of what she can say to convince Bull to come. Suddenly, she had an idea, “Dorian will be there.” she said.

That was all it took for Bull to agree to come. 

 

On Graceaphine’s way to Cullen, Graceaphine saw Jessica coming back from convincing Bull to come to the party. Graceaphine walked over to her twin, “Did he agree?” she asked.

Jessica nodded in response, “Yeah but do you really think they like each other?” Jessica asked.

“Jessica, even a fsh could tell.” Graceaphine replied.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, “A ‘fsh’?” she questioned.

“A fish with no eye.” Graceaphine said, grinning.

Jessica face palmed at her sister’s joke.

Soon it was time for the party to commence, all too soon for Dorian. If Bull was going to be at the party, Dorian wanted to look good, not that there was ever a time he didn’t look good, mind you. He merely wanted to double check (although he actually checked about a zillion times). Thinking no one was nearby, Dorian let out a nervous sigh. “Nervous?” a feminine voice said from behind the Mage, surprising Dorian. 

A blush crept onto Dorian’s face, “Why would I be nervous?” he replied.

“Oh, I don’t know, Bull for example.” Graceaphine said, smirking when Dorian’s blush became darker.

“Are you nervous?” Dorian asked.

Graceaphine titled her head to the side, confused as to why Dorian would be asking her that. She opened her mouth to ask but was cut off by Dorian, “Cullen, perhaps?” 

Now that tables had turned and Dorian was the one who was smirking and Graceaphine was the blushing mess. “S-Shut up!” Graceaphine said, still blushing.  
“Man, payback’s a bitch.” Graceaphine added, laughing.

Dorian laughed too. Graceaphine walked over to where Dorian was and looked at her best friend in the mirror. “Now that is the definition of ‘perfect’.” Graceaphine said, purring the word ‘perfect’.

“Of course it is, it’s me after all.” Dorian replied playfully.

Graceaphine rolled her eyes playfully, “Sure. Anyways we should head to the party, it started a fair bit ago.” she said.

“It did?” Dorian asked, surprised.

Graceaphine nodded in response. “And you never made any word of it ‘till now?” Dorian said, putting on a pout.

Graceaphine laughed and walked with her best friend to the room the party was being held in.

 

The room was filled with people chatting. It was even louder than the bar on a Saturday night. Bull was sitting at a table drinking with Krem. Bull kept looking around, wondering where Dorian was. “Don’t worry Chief, he’ll show.” Krem said.

Bull wondered if Jessica was just saying that Dorian was going to be attending the ball to get him to attend it too. Bull’s eyes widened as he considered the possibility of Dorian being hurt or in danger. He was about to tell Krem he needed to go check on Dorian when the room suddenly became silent. 

 

Bull looked towards where everyone else was looking to see what captured everyone’s attention and there he was. Dorian was standing there, looking as handsome as ever. Next to him was Graceaphine who was smiling happily. It was hard to notice but Bull noticed a hint of nervousness in Dorian’s expression. Dorian and Graceaphine both descended the steps. “Wow!” Jessica, who had walked over next to Bull, said.

“Yeah, he really does look...Good.” Bull replied, thinking Jessica was referring to Dorian.

“Huh? I was talking about Sera but alright.” Jessica replied with a shrug. 

 

“It’s now or never Dorian, if you’re going to confess to Bull, it must happen tonight.” Graceaphine whispered to Dorian.

“Way to add pressure.” Dorian mumbled back.

Graceaphine smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll be right here if you need me.” she said. 

Dorian nodded reluctantly, a pool of worry building up in his stomach.

 

As Dorian began to slowly approach Bull, Krem whispered, “Good luck Chief.” and quickly got up and left, dragging Jessica off with her.

Graceaphine gently pushed Dorian closer to Bull before going over to sit where Krem and Jessica were. “Aww but know I can’t admire how beautiful my Sera is!” Jessica whined.

Graceaphine covered Jessica’s mouth, “Shush it! It’s finally happening!” she whispered.

 

Dorian blushed as he now stood a few centimeters away from Bull. Bull and Dorian both adverted their gaze and stayed in silence. The silence broke when Bull said, “Hey.”

A bit surprised, Dorian replied, “Hi.” 

The two looked at each other, “You look nice.” Bull said with a smile.

Dorian couldn’t help but smile, “You’re not going to make any remarks?” he asked playfully with a raised eyebrow.

Bull chuckled, “Give me time to warm up first.” he replied.

Dorian folded his arms and scoffed playfully, although he could not wipe away a playful smirk. Suddenly, the whole room went quiet again. Josephine was standing on the stage about to give a welcoming speech. “Greetings everyone,” Josephine began.

Bull looked over at Dorian who had been standing the whole time, “You want to sit down? The speech most likely will be insanely long.” he offered.

Dorian smiled and sat down next to Bull. “We have been through many things together. Good things, bad things and maybe even funny things. Whatever the event was, we pulled through it together.” Josephine continued.

Bull sighed a bit, feeling bored. A cheeky grin made its way onto Bull’s face as he got the idea of trying to see how long he could flirt with Dorian before Dorian got annoyed. Bull pretended to be yawning but sneakily wrapped his arm around Dorian’s shoulders. Dorian leaned on Bull’s shoulder, surprising The Bull. Usually, Bull would’ve expected a lecture from the ‘Vint but it never came this time. “Of course, it could not have been done without the Inquisitor and the members of the Inquisition.” Josephine continued. 

Everyone applauded for Artemis. As Josephine continued to ramble on, Bull decided to stroke Dorian’s hair. Dorian smiled, enjoying Bull’s touches. “Thank you all for coming tonight and just a reminder, no one is to go outside. I hope you all enjoy the festivities as we welcome the New Year.” Josephine said, finally ending her speech as everyone applauded.

“Finally, I thought we were going to be there forever.” Bull said.

Dorian laughed, “You’re so impatient.” he said.

Bull laughed too. Once the two had calmed down, Bull asked, “Do you wanna go outside?”

Dorian looked confused, “Were we not just instructed not to go outside?” he asked.

Bull shrugged innocently, “I never listen to the rules anyways.” he replied.

Dorian smirked, “Very well then. I’m intrigued to see where this is headed.” he said as he took Bull’s hand.

Bull smiled and helped Dorian up. Making sure no one was looking, the two sneaked out of the party. 

 

Graceaphine and Jessica were dancing on the dance floor, although Graceaphine was just trying to be silly and Jessica was just shuffling from side to side, when Krem tapped Graceaphine on the shoulder, “The Chief and Dorian went outside.” he said.  
Graceaphine paused and glanced at the slightly opened door. “Sneaky!” she said with a smirk.

 

The night’s breeze blew harshly, sending a shiver down Dorian’s spine. Bull seemed to notice because he wrapped his arm around Dorian. Dorian’s face turned bright red. It was now midnight. “The party will surely be ending now. Someone’s bound to catch us out here.” Dorian said.

Dorian turned to walk back inside but was stopped by Bull, “Not just yet. I gotta tell you something first.” Bull said.

“Well that’s good because I need to tell you something too.” Dorian paused and smiled, “That and I like spending time with you.” he replied.

Bull smirked, “Great, I’ll go first.” he said as he gently pulled Dorian closer.

Dorian’s face turned a darker shade as their chests touched. “Listen Dorian, I have something really important I need to tell you.” Bull said in an expression that was nervous, excited and loving.

When met with silence, Dorian said, “Well out with it then, don’t leave me in suspense.”

Bull chuckled in response, gathering his courage.

 

Meanwhile, Graceaphine, Jessica and Krem were watching nearby. “Doesn’t this make us sound like stalkers?” Jessica asked.

“Who cares? I need to see ADoriBull happen!” Graceaphine replied.

“Shush you two, they’ll hear us!” Krem scolded.

 

“I like you.” Bull said plainly.

“I’m not that surprised. We are companions after all.” Dorian replied, not realizing what ‘like’ really meant. 

“Not like that!” Bull growled a bit.

Catching onto what The Iron Bull meant, Dorian’s eye’s widened in surprise. “Am I hearing this correctly? A Quinari liking a ‘Vint?” he asked.

When met was silence, Dorian added, “And said ‘Vint liking the Quinari back.” 

Bull’s eyes widened in both surprise and hope, “You’re not shitting me, are you?” he asked.

Dorian nodded in response. Bull picked up the ‘Vint around the waist and lifted him into the air. Dorian blushed and laughed. 

 

Loud squealing came from the bushes, “Finally! I knew it! I damn knew it!” Graceaphine said.

“They are actually really cute together!” Jessica added.

“See? See? I told you!” Graceaphine replied, celebrating the couple’s new relationship.

Krem smiled, “I’m just glad the Chief is happy.” he said.

 

“I love you, Kadan.” Bull said as he gently creased Dorian’s cheek.

Leaning onto Bull’s hand, Dorian said, “What does ‘Kadan’ mean?” 

Bull smirked, “I’ll tell you one day.” he replied, earning a disappointed look from Dorian.

Dorian sighed dramatically, “Fine, I guess I shall bear the burden of waiting.” he said.

Bull laughed, “See, you’re surviving!” he replied.

Dorian began to laugh too. Suddenly, Josephine’s voice could faintly be heard. She was giving a closing speech, “Come, we better go in before anyone realizes we left.” Dorian said as he took Bull’s hand into his own. 

The two smiled at each other as they began to walk back inside.

 

“I love you, Bull.” Dorian whispered to his lover.

“I love you too, Kadan.” Bull replied with a smirk.

 

“Maker’s breath! I still don’t know what that means!” Dorian replied.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull and Dorian share their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - First Kiss

It was the morning after the New Years party. Dorian was awoken by the morning sun shinning on his face. Slowly but surely, silver eyes opened. Dorian noticed he was in Bull’s arms, not that he was complaining. 

When the two got back to Skyhold after the party they spent half the night cuddling, kissing and whispering things to each other. 

Bull was lying next to Dorian and snoring loudly. Dorian lips curled into a smile as Bull’s warm breath gently blew on the back of Dorian's neck. 

Dorian gracefully and elegantly shifted around so he could face his sleeping lover. Despite Dorian's movement, Bull was still asleep. Dorian leaned forward to get a closer look at his sleeping lover. Hesitating for only a moment, Dorian placed an elegant kiss on the Bull's cheek. 

Then another...

Then another... 

Then another... 

AND GOSH DARN IT KISSES!!! 

And so on. 

Dorian stopped when something caught Dorian's eye, Bull's eye was slightly open. Bull's eye quickly closed in hopes for more kisses. Dorian huffed playfully but obliged, however, as he bent down to kiss the Bull once more, Bull pinned him onto the bed and kissed his lips, earning a surprised squeak from Dorian. 

The two stayed like tha for a moment and intended to stay there longer but had to pull away when they heard laughter. The two looked over to see who had intruded to find Graceaphine standing in the doorway and smirking. "Grace, vishante kaffas KNOCK next time!" Dorian said, blushing. 

"Came to join in?" Bull asked, smirking. 

Dorian blushed even more while Graceaphine laughed like crazy. "I'm so happy for you two!" Graceaphine said with a squeal. 

Dorian looked confused, "How did you know-" he was cut off by Graceaphine. 

"One, I know everything. Two, Jess, Krem and I followed you guys." she replied. 

"You mean you were stalking us." Dorian said. 

"'Stalking' is a hard word, I prefer the term 'MUST DO ANYTHING FOR ONE TRUE PAIRING'." the female mage replied, to which Dorian rolled his eyes. 

"Damn Krem is so buying me drinks later." Bull muttered then said, "Would you like to come, Dorian?" 

Dorian smiled, "Of course, Bull." he replied.

"Oh la, la, a date!" Graceaphine said, smirking.

In response, Dorian threw a pillow at Graceaphine which hit her in the face, earning an 'oww' from the female.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull and Dorian go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - First Date

It was the day after Dorian and Bull shared their first kiss and today they were going to go on their first date. Although it wasn't really a date since Krem was going to be there. 

Dorian was getting ready for his date with Bull but kept changing his mind on what attire he should wear. He wanted to look his best for Bull.

"Need some help deciding on what to wear, Kadan?" Bull’s voice said from behind Dorian. 

Dorian's blushed and turned to face Bull. Bull smirked and said, "I'll decide for you then, don't wear anything." 

"And have someone other than you gazing at my body?" Dorian replied with a matching smirk.

"Wait actually scratch that. I don't want any of those drunk perverts looking at you." Bull said with a growl.

Dorian chuckled and gently pecked Bull’s cheek. "You know , you're quite welcome to help me change." he said.

No sooner had Dorian said that, however, he found himself pinned against the wall and having his clothes torn off his body. 

As Bull tore off Dorian's clothes, his lips met Dorian's. A moan escaped Dorian's lips as he wrapped his arms around Bull's neck.

After a while the two were forced to separate. Dorian was blushing intensely. "If that's how you're going to help me change, I'll ask you to help me more often. I might need to order more clothes, however." Dorian said, motioning to the torn clothes on the floor.

Bull shrugged innocently, "What can I say? I like tearing the clothes off of people. It's a thing." he replied.

Dorian chuckled and continued getting dressed, making sure his butt was as noticeable as possible for the Bull. 

 

The bar was loud and full of people chatting. Bull entered with Dorian by his side. However, it wasn't long until they noticed that Krem wasn't there. Instead there was a note saying, 'Have fun Chief. -Krem.' 

Bull growled, "Damn Krem." he mumbled under his breath.

"This has 'Grace' written all over it." Dorian said, rolling his eyes thinking about Graceaphine's smug expression. 

"We'll have to get them back good after this but for now, wanna get drinks anyways?" Bull offered.

Dorian smiled, "Who am I to say 'no' to you?" he replied as he and Bull sat down a table for two.

The waiter came and reconised Bull as Bull often came, "The Iron Bull. Back again I see? Never thought you'd be here with Dorian though." the waiter said.

Dorian did his best to force back his blush. He wasn't ready for the others to know, well other than Jessica, Krem and Graceaphine of course. Bull smirked, "Just trying to prove that I can drink twenty more bottles of alcohol than him." Bull lied.

Dorian hid his shock and played along and faked a scoffed, "As if." he said.

The waiter nodded and took their orders and then soon left. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Bull bursted into laughter, "Damn! Didn't think we'd get away with that one." he said.

Dorian blushed, "Will you be quiet? Someone might here." he said as he helped Bull calm himself down.

The two stayed silent for a while, then Bull said, "So when do you want to tell the others?" he asked.

Dorian shrugged and looked down, "I'm not too sure myself. I just don't feel like the time is right yet, unless you want to of course-" Dorian was cut of by Bull holding his hand lovingly from underneath the table. 

The two made eye contact, "I'm willing to wait for as long as you want to wait. Whenever you're ready we'll do it." he said.

Dorian smiled. This was one of the many reasons as to why he fell in love with Bull in the first place. "Thank you, Bull." he replied, smiling softly.

After many, many, many drinks, it was time to head back and get some sleep. Bull and Dorian both went to Dorian's chamber in Skyhold, making sure they didn't wake anyone up. Dorian looked at a nearby clock, "We couldn't have been out for that long!" he said.

It was now midnight.


	4. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull and Dorian have sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Day 4, sex
> 
>  
> 
> HELL YEAH!!!! Let's cause some mayhem!

Bull chuckled, "Did someone drink so much they lost track of time?" Bull teased playfully.

Dorian glared slightly and huffed, although it was all playful. "You say that yet you drank just as much as me, dare I say more." he shot back.

"I bet I could still tie you down." Bull said with a smirk.

"Oh do you now?" Dorian replied, a sly smirk making it's way onto his mouth.

Before Bull had the chance to reply, Dorian pinned him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Bull's eyes widened in surprise but soon closed and kissed Dorian back. Refusing to not be dominant, Bull slipped his tongue into Dorian's mouth, surprising the mage. A moan escaped the mage's mouth, resulting in a smirk forming on Bull's lips. The two battled for dominance until Bull 'concurred' Dorian and won the battle for dominance.

Dorian wrapped his arms around Bull's neck as Bull wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist and pulled the Mage so close that their bodies were touching, deepening the kiss. Feeling his chest against Bull's, Dorian's cheeks blazed dark red. Bull's tongue roamed around Dorian's mouth, making sure he got to taste every inch of his lover's mouth. Dorian moaned again and gently gripped Bull's shoulders, urging him to go deeper, which Bull happily did.

An idea popped into Bull's head. Carefully, Bull's hand made it's way down Dorian's back until it was groping Dorian's ass. A squeak and moan escaped the surprised Mage's mouth as his cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Bull was about to withdraw his hand when Dorian's hand pinned his hand down, making sure Bull's hand did not leave his ass. When the two began to run out of air, they reluctantly separated. 

Bull was smirking and panting slightly. Dorian on the other hand was blushing intensely and panting hard. Bull laughed, "Gone a bit red there, Dorian?" he teased playfully.

Dorian huffed playfully, "Ugh. Just shut up and come here you!" Dorian said before planting a gentle kiss on Bull's cheek, to which Bull blushed slightly and chuckled.

Bull gently kissed Dorian's neck and searched around for the Mage's sweet spot. It took him a while but when a moan escaped Dorian's mouth, Bull knew he had found it. Bull nipped at it gently before sucking on it, progressively getting rougher. Dorian bit his tongue to soften his moans, he wanted to give Bull a bit of a challenge. However, he was unable to soften his moan when Bull gently bit his sweet spot. Bull pulled away from Dorian's neck to trail down his chest and stomach but not before leaving a hickey on the sweet spot.

Dorian blushed and hesitated a moment before saying, "How far are we going to go with this?" 

Bull paused and at Dorian, "How far do you want to go?" he replied.

Dorian looked down, shrugging slightly. Bull noticed a 'slight' bulge in Dorian's pants and smirked. Dorian's cheeks turned even darker. "Do...You want to....I mean, if you'd like....." Bull began but ended up stuttering and trailing off.

Dorian rolled his eyes playfully, "Yes, I want to go all the way." he said, before Bull could even finish asking.

A wide grin spread across Bull's face as he continued to kiss Dorian's chest and stomach. Soon he trailed down, near Dorian's member. Bull lightly kissed Dorian's member, purposely teasing the Mage. Dorian grunts, "Tease!" he accuses.

Bull chuckled, "Someone's feeling impatient today." he teased.

Dorian grunted, "Just be quiet and-" he was cut off by a loud moan escaping his mouth as Bull began to suck on the Mage's member.

"D-Don't s-stop!" Dorian commanded between moans of pleasure.

Bull smirked and sucked faster. Dorian moaned, arching his back slightly as he gripped Bull's horns, urging him to keep going. Eventually, Bull pulled away then looked around for lube. "Oh shit! We don't have any lube." Bull said.

"Use your saliva!" Dorian groaned.

"I might hurt you!" Bull replied.

"Do I look like someone who gives a honest fuck?" Dorian said before groaning and adding, "Bull, I need you!"

Seeing that his lover needed him asap, Bull quickly spat on his fingers and coated them in saliva before gently sliding a finger into Dorian's enterence. Dorian shifted around, trying to get comfortable. Bull waited patiently for his lover to get comfortable, after all - the last thing he wanted was for Dorian to be hurt. After finding a comfortable position Dorian said, "I'm ready, Amatus."

Although Bull had no idea what 'Amatus' meant, he wasted no time in gently fingering Dorian, progressively getting slightly rougher. Dorian's moans got louder as Bull got rougher. Dorian arched his back once more, the pain now turning into pleasure. Suddenly, Dorian felt Bull hit the spot and moaned loudly. "Amatus!" 

Bull smirked knowing he had hit the spot and hit it again, earning another loud moan from Dorian. They kept repeating this process until Bull hit it slightly rougher, causing Dorian to moan his name. Bull smirked and pulled out of Dorian. 

Bull gently kissed Dorian's sweet spot again, causing Dorian to moan. Dorian was then flipped onto his stomach. Bull gently climbed onto Dorian so his stomach was on the Mage's back. He made sure not to crush Dorian and when Dorian didn't groan or show any signs of pain, Bull knew that he wasn't hurting Dorian. Bull got into position once more and made sure his cock was right at Dorian's enterence before thrusting in.

Dorian moaned loudly and hand to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle his moans. Bull goes slow at first, making sure not to hurt Dorian. After a few minutes, Dorian moaned and said, "F-Faster!" 

Bull sped up his pace and went slightly harder. "D-Don't hold back!" Dorian commanded with a loud moan.

Bull went faster and harder. Dorian moaned Bull's name loudly in pleasure as Bull hit his climax. Bull moaned as well. "B-Bull, I'm going to-" Dorian was cut off as he cumed into Bull and moaned softly.

Bull moaned and cumed into Dorian too. Bull slid out of Dorian and licked up any cum that did not go into either of them. Dorian was blushing intensely and smirked, "My turn!" he purred.


End file.
